gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa: Series History
This article details the series history of Melissa. Where the Goodbyes Are Carossa: "I''t's so big! So old!" '''Melissa': "Yeah it's ugly..." - Carossa and Melissa comment on the giant coffin At Zonnet Junction and looking for Wendy, Van is bumped into by someone. He turns and sees a small girl and questions if she was the one who bumped into him. He asks her to apologize which makes her start crying much to his shock. Suddenly, Van is ambushed by a small boy who kicks him in the back. He threatens Van for making his little sister, Melissa cry. He (Carossa) was the one who bumped into Van. Van demands he apologizes which upsets Melissa again. Carossa comforts her by licking her face, and she returns the comforting gesture. Before Van can say anything a man comes along and questions why Carossa and Melissa are hanging around, as they will be given a hard time if they are late. Carossa knows this. The man (Woo) warns off Van and follows Carossa and Melissa out. Underneath the station, Carossa, Melissa and Woo meet with Gadved in front of the Coffin recovered from Meuuniere. Melissa comments that the Coffin is ugly. Gadved tells Woo to teach Carossa and Melissa how to behave, but Woo doesn't think it's his responsibility. Fasalina and Michael arrive to watch the coffin's excavation. Gadved remarks that it is a special day, as The Original Seven are finally reunited. Melissa counts the members on her fingers and can only see six and Carossa notes that they are one short. However, Gadved knows the seventh member is here too (Van). Carossa and the other members of the Original Seven watch as the giant coffin opens revealing the Armor, Saudade of Sunday. The Days of No Return Melissa: "Erh?!" Carossa: "What are you hungry?" Melissa: "Mmhmm." Melissa along with Gadved, Fasalina, Carossa & Woo oversee Michael's adaptation to the newly recovered Saudade of Sunday. Later, when the initial procedures are completed for Michael's adaptation to Saudade, Woo notes Michael is a model student. Carossa thinks its unimpressive as even he could do it, to which Fasalina agrees. She plans to leave on business and Carossa asks what kind, to which Fasalina tells him she just has a few loose ends to tie up. Upon Michael's complete adaptation to Saudade, Woo notes his skill. Carossa wonders if it will measure up when it counts. Melissa's stomach rumbles and Carossa asks her if she is hungry. Woo criticizes them for thinking of a meal over a colleagues armor. Dream in Progress "I feel bad for him..." - Melissa regarding Van as he is beaten by Gadved. Witnessing the fight between Gavded and Van from a restaurant window, Woo notes to Melissa and Carossa how the "old" riders (meaning Van) are useless until reconstructed. He think's Van's fighting style is obscene. Carossa seems to think Van is terrible, wondering why Gadved would want to bring Van into The Original Seven. Woo is unsure, noting that although it was approved by their Comrade, it is likely that Gadved is acting out of sentiment due to his past with Van. Melissa comments that she feels bad for Van. After watching Gadved and Van fight some more, Woo, Carossa and Melissa notice Saudade of Sunday flying off while carrying their Comrade and Fasalina. Carossa is annoyed that they didn't even say goodbye and suggests the rest of them should leave, but Woo seems to want to watch the fight play out between Gadved and Van. Upon witnessing Diablo of Monday being destroyed, Woo goes to leave the restaurant. Carossa notes that Gadved likely died within Diablo, and Woo affirms, noting that it was a good fight. Melissa is saddened by the news of Gadved's death.